De Gitanas Y Piratas
by Anna Gabriela Tao Usui
Summary: Anna es la hija de un pirata y una gitana tras su muerte sus abuelos deciden tenerla lejos de todo eso, hasta que llega un pirata llamado Hao que cambiara la vida de Anna, por que ahora su vida sera De Gitanas Y Piratas... Dedicada especialmente a LoveHao por su cumpleaños el 5 de Octubre.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic va dedicado a Lovehao feliz cumpleaños que la pases bien y sigas cumpliendo mas sin mas el fic...**

**El Comienzo de los Problemas**

_En una fiesta gitana se podía observar una pequeña niña rubia de 8 años cargada por su madre, la niña llevaba una falda larga plisada una camisa más arriba del ombligo pegada cubierta por un chaleco todo entre rojo y dorado, su madre llevaba una camisa holgada una falda cubriendo su cabello con un pañuelo en la cabeza llamado diklo el cual usa por estar casada__, __también llevaba un collar de perlas azules al igual que su pulsera. A su lado estaba el padre de la pequeña un hombre peli negro el cual llevaba una camisa blanca chaqueta roja pantalón negro con botas negras cinturones unidos en la espalda._

_El hombre miraba sonriente a su mujer y a su pequeña como ambas bailaban al compás de la típica música siendo alagadas por los demás como la reina y la princesa de los gitanos. La noche pronto llego en ese momento se escucho un disparo un gitano callo al frio piso bañado en sangre al ver esto todos comenzaron a correr, la mujer tomo a la pequeña Anna en brazos mientras su esposo detenía a varios hombres. Gitanos y los hombres atacantes caían heridos al piso._

_El padre de Anna atacaba con su espada al que era el capitán, mientras su esposa corría en el espeso bosque buscando refugio para su pequeña, la dejo en el agujero de un árbol le dio el collar de las 1080 y la pulsera le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo:_

_-No te preocupes cariño todo va a estar bien tienes que ser fuerte no salgas de aquí entendiste_ la pequeña asintió_

_La mujer saco una espada de su falda y se encamino a paso firme a la batalla, a la mañana siguiente llego un soldado con peinado estrafalario a buscar sobreviviente. Este encontró el cuerpo sin vida del padre de Anna dirigió su mirada a la mujer herida gravemente se aproximo hasta a ella, al ella verlo le sonrió._

_-Hola Ryu mi madre te envió aquí_

_-No hable ahorre fuerzas, usted va a estar bien ya lo vera_

_-No tú y yo sabemos que no va hacer así, ahora lo importante es que busques a mi hija y que la protejas prométemelo_ le decía la mujer_

_-Así lo hare se lo prometo la protegeré hasta el final_ le dijo Ryu levantando el pulgar_

_-Te lo agradezco_ la mujer murió en los brazos de Ryu con una sonrisa_

_El soldado se encamino a buscar a Anna, la encontró minutos después en aquel árbol la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo donde sus abuelos Kino e Yohmei los gobernadores._

+ X

Una joven se encontraba durmiendo en una bella habitación hasta que entro un joven con cabello afro al verla dormir sonrió con dulzura hacia más de 9 años de conocerla y entrenar junto a ella aunque ella siempre ganaba a el no le importaba ella era, es y será su mejor amiga. Se aproximo hasta su cama tomo las sabanas de seda rojo y las tiro con fuerza logrando quitárselas del cuerpo ella despertó un poco enojada y el solo sonreía.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GUERITA!_ grito el moreno

-Gracias Chocolove ahora me podrías devolver mis sabanas?_ le pregunto la rubia

-No, ya amaneció y se está haciendo tarde para que yo te entregue tu regalo así que anda báñate yo te espero abajo_ le dijo tirando las sabanas a la cabeza de Anna y retirándose

Anna se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño puso a llenar la bañera se empezó a quitar la ropa, se metió a la tina pensando en el regalo de Chocolove. Salió del baño dirigiéndose al armario tomo un vestido largo con un corset en negro se lo puso se miro en el espejo.

La Kyoyama tomo el collar y la pulcera de su madre y una capa negra en sus manos, abrió la puerta y la cerro atrás de ella. Por el pasillo apareció un hombre con cabello verde al igual que sus ojos tenía alrededor de 20 años, cuando estuvo frente a la rubia hizo una reverencia y empezó a hablar muy caballeroso:

-Va a salir Lady Anna

-Así es comandante Diethel_ le dijo ella con vos monótona

-Ah! Ya veo, feliz cumpleaños aquí tiene mi regalo_ dijo Liserg dándole una cajita con un listón rojo

Anna la tomo en sus manos la abrió y en su interior había un medallón en dorado con una piedra de zafiro, Diethel lo tomo en sus manos y se lo coloco a Anna con mucho cuidado en el cuello.

-Espero que le allá gustado Chocolove la espera abajo

Anna se despidió de Liserg encaminándose hacia las escaleras bajo rápidamente para que nadie la viera encontró a Chocolove al final de estas.

-Ya era hora güerita ahora vámonos_ Chocolove noto el collar y le pregunto_ y ese collar

-Me lo regalo el comandante Liserg

- Ah! Con que fue tu novio "jaja Anna se ve graciosa sonrojada"

-EL NO ES MI NOVIO_ le grito furiosa la rubia

-Si claro, pero en fin vamos al pueblo toma tu regalo_ le dijo el moreno dándole una caja

Anna la abrió en su interior tenía una daga.

-Te va a servir algún día

-Gracia ahora será mejor que salgamos antes de que nos descubran_ le dijo Anna

Así los dos fueron a los establos donde encontraron a Ryu quien le dio un regalo a Anna, Chocolove se aproximo hacia los caballos y tomo uno marrón Ryu lo siguió y tomo otro blanco. Anna se coloco la capa y tomo el negro, al llegar al pueblo Ryu y Chocolove entraron a una tienda, Anna se quedo afuera escucho una música se aproximo hasta el lugar dondec encontró dos gitanas una con el cabello y los ojos azules y la otra rosados, al ver a Anna se sorprendieron por el colla, la peli rosa la vio a los ojos.

-Eres tú, tu eres la princesa de los gitanos lo veo muy claro en tu ojos

Anna no entendía de lo que la joven le decía.

-Tienes que tener cuidado hay personas que te quieren matar, hoy te va a pasar algo que no podrás evitar escucha bien lo que te digo debes esconder la daga que te regalo tu amigo en tu disfraz la necesitaras en unos días_ termino Tamao

-"Esta chica como sabe lo de la daga?, estará loca?, quien me quiere matar?"_ Anna tenía muchas preguntas en su mente

-Mi prima puede ver el presente, pasado y futuro princesa_ le explico Pirika con una sonrisa

-"No lo creí posible, es algo sorprendente que esta chica haga esto"_ pensaba sorprendida Anna

-Oh! Princesa que felicidad verla yo creía que había muerto es sorprendente verdad Tamao_ Pirika abraza a Anna

-Así es princesa Anna

-Siento interrumpir tan estúpido encuentro pero quiero que ustedes gitanas dejen el pueblo o las matare jajaja_ decía un hombre con cabello negro

-Quien te crees tú_ le dijo furiosa Anna

-Eso no te importa gitana estúpida

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hao sale en el siguiente capítulo, Este hombre tendrá sus merecidos tranquilos. Solo va a ver un poquito de LisergXAnna, y otro que se me ocurra pero al final sera HaoXAnna… Feliz cumpleaños adelantado LoveHao se que es mañana pero este es un regalo adelantado se despide Anna Gabriela Tao Usui.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por la demora eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer perdón T.T para que no esperen mas el fic…**

**Una Fiesta Y Un Compromiso**

**-**En eso te equivocas yo soy Anna Kyoyama nieta de Yomei y Kino Kyoyama y a mi nadie como usted me amenaza asi que es mejor que se valla y no vuelva a molestar a estas señoritas_ le dijo la rubia molesta

-es mejor que le haga caso a doña Anna_ Ryu apareció junto a Chocolove

-o se enfrentara con nosotros también_ termino el moreno

El hombre miro a Anna con un gesto de disgusto para luego alejarse rápido, las gitanas le agradecían a Anna por defenderlas. El hombre llego hasta un bosque donde encontró a un joven que tenía una máscara con una gran X blanca.

-Ya cumpliste tu misión_ Pregunto el enmascarado

-Lo que pasa es que pues

-No me digas que fuiste tan estúpido que no completaste la misión_ dijo interrumpiendo el joven

-Perdóneme_ el hombre se arrodillo_ no fue mi culpa señor X

-Disculparte sabes que yo no tolero el fracaso_ el señor X le agarro el pelo con brusquedad_ yo confié en ti y con esto me pagas

-No me mate señor yo le puedo ser5 útil en otra cosa todo esto paso por culpa de Anna sin ella no fuese estado allí esas gitanas fueran historia

-Uhm, Anna Kyoyama?

-Si señor esa misma

-Ya veo_ el señor X saco su espada

-No señor no me mate perdóneme no lo haga NOOOOOOO

Las suplicas no sirvieron de nada el señor X le quito la cabeza con el filo de su espada, la cabeza cayó al suelo al igual que su cuerpo sin vida.

-Jajajaja aun creía que lo iba a perdonar la vida, uhm con que Anna está buscando su pasado eso me puede perjudicar pero no importa de eso me voy a encargar yo personalmente

Anna se encontraba cabalgando junto a Chocolove y Ryu al llegar al establo se encontró con un joven consejero del gobernador.

-Buenos tardes señorita Anna feliz cumpleaños, hoy va a ser su fiesta da dieciocho años es mejor que suba a su habitación antes de que sus abuelos se enteren que salió_ le dijo Nichrom

-Muchas gracias por no decirles Nichrom

Anna subió a su cuarto a los pocos minutos se encontraba preparando para la fiesta. A las ocho de la noche ya habían algunas personas abajo con sus disfraces entre ellos estaban Lyserg que se encontraba vestido de príncipe, Chocolove de fantasma, Ryu de zombi, Yomei de cazador, Kino de emperatriz y Nichrom de rey. En la parte de afuera se distinguían diez figura de hombres y tres de mujeres vestidos de piratas, el capitán veía la mansión esperando algo.

-Hermano que hacemos aquí jijiji_ pregunto un ojos marrones y pelo igual corto

-Yoh por centésima ves venimos a festejar_ hablo el gemelo mayor

-Seguro que es a eso que venimos?_ esta vez hablo un oji miel

-Tal vez podríamos hacer una batalla_ dijo un peli azul

-Vamos adentro bailamos un rato y luego nos vamos_ tomo la palabra Silver

-Pónganse las mascaras yo no estoy para bailes_ dijo el capitán

-Señor Hao Opacho cree que tiene que bailar para no levantar sospechas

-Opacho tiene razón amo Hao_ le siguió Kanna

-Vamos a tocar la puerta de una vez y adentro que cada quien se cuide por si mismo_ interrumpió Matilda

Marion se aproximo a la gran puerta y toco un guardia salió

-Que desean_ pregunto el hombre

-Entrar a la fiesta_ le respondió con simpleza Manta

El hombre los dejo pasar sin inconvenientes, los piratas entraron a la hermosa mansión donde habían muchas personas hablando de cualquier cosa

-bueno los veo luego_ dijo Horohoro despidiéndose

Los demás lo imitaron, la Kyoyama se encontraba viéndose en el espejo de su habitación llevaba un vestido negro corto con un escote sostenido por distintos tirantes ajustado en la cintura a partir de allí comenzaba el vuelo sandalias amarradas de color negro su collar y su pulsera azules, tomo el antifaz negro con estrellas azules y su daga la cual se la puso en el muslo derecho.

-"No puedo creer que le estoy haciendo caso a una gitana que apenas conozco"_ se coloco el antifaz lista para bajar

Apagaron las luces abajo un reflector ilumino las escaleras por donde bajaba Anna los invitados voltearon a verla, el capitán la miro de reojo y sonrió cínica-mente. El comandante Diethel se aproximo hasta Anna la tomo de la mano camino con ella hasta la pista de baile, la música comenzó a sonar lentamente ambos comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música sin percatarse de las miradas de los invitados y los gobernadores.

Cuando la música acabo Lyserg hizo una reverencia alejándose de la joven rubia. Hao se acerco lentamente a la joven Kyoyama, se paro frente de ella beso su mano con elegancia invitándola a bailar la joven acepto. Hao no despegaba su vista de la angelical rubia ante el Anna al sentir la intensa mirada del pirata lo subió la vista. Ambos se encontraron con la mirada del otro.

-"Que ojos tan intensos tiene esta chica, algo de ella me a cautivado. Siento que ella guarda un pasado tan oscuro como el mió"_ El pirata comenzaba a divagar en su mente

-"Su mirada es tan intrigante, tiene una mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia es extraño ver a un chico así"

En otra parte se encontraban Yoh y Ren charlando animadamente hasta que Horohoro llego con una amplia sonrisa coqueta.

-Vieron la belleza que baila junto al capitán

Los jóvenes miraron de reojo Yoh sonrió y Ren solo miraba, el joven Ainu subió su codo hasta el hombro del ultimo añadiendo.

-Ese siempre consigue con quien pasar el rato mientras que nosotros más solitarios que un lobo

-Mi hermano siempre consigue lo que quiere rápido_ añadió el menor de los Asakuras

Chocolove miraba la escena inquieto ese castaño no le traía confianza alguna, los gobernantes miraban con el seño fruncido, las cosas no iban como las habían planeado. Kino le hizo una señal a su esposo este asintió. Yomei llamo a Liserg decidido, cuando este llego comenzó a hablarle Kino.

-Lyserg tu sabes bien que la única familia de Anna somos Yomei y yo_ el peli verde asintió _ nosotros ya estamos muy viejos nuestro tiempo en esta vida es corto así que no podremos velar por la seguridad de nuestra nieta por mucho tiempo

-Así que hemos decidido elegir a un hombre que proteja a nuestra nieta cuando nosotros no estemos_ le miro Yohmei por unos segundos y continuo_ quisiéramos que tu fueras ese hombre, que tu te casaras con Anna

El hombre termino, Lyserg lo miro eso lo había querido escuchar hace muchos años. Anna era su mejor amiga la que lo consoló al enterarse de la muerte de su padre, ella era su confidente pero mas que eso el se había dado cuenta que de verdad la amaba. Y como no hacerlo si ella para el lo era todo sin duda alguna acepto con una sonrisa radiante su mirada se ilumino en siquiera pensar en su Anna con un vestido de novia, y el esperándola en el altar feliz.

-Lo anunciare después de esta canción, espero que lleves en alto los apellidos Kyoyama y Diethel

-Así lo haré

La canción finalizo Anna y Hao se separaron, el gobernador comenzó a caminar seguido de Kino Lyserg y Nichrom. Al llegar a la tarima tomo el micrófono entre sus manos para comenzar con su discurso.

-Damas y caballeros no hemos reunido esta noche tan esplendorosa no solo para festejar el cumpleaños de mi adorada nieta Anna sino también para informar el compromiso de el Comandante Liserg y mi nieta Anna_ Los aplausos se hicieron presentes_ sin mas que agregar sigan disfrutando la fiesta

Anna se veía sorprendida como tomaban una decisión tan importante sin su autorización, miro una cabellera verde acercarse a ella. Sin siquiera esperar una explicación salio al balcón de la casa. Se sentía enojada, utilizada como sus abuelos y Lyserg tomaban una decisión sobre SU futuro así como si fuera lo mas normal de el mundo, miro hacia el cielo la luna estaba presente en todo su esplendor, en el cielo no había ni una nube.

Suspiro ella quería muchísimo a Lyserg pero se tomo muy a la ligera lo del compromiso. El joven miro a Anna alejarse hacia el balcón mas no la siguió el sabia que la Kyoyama se sentía utilizada solo una ficha mas ante sus abuelos, Diethel suspiro era mejor esperar a que se calmara ya mas tranquila le explicaría. Hao ante la noticia sonrió cínicamente miro a su hermano, camino hasta el con decisión al tenerlo frente a el hablo.

-Yoh reúne a la tripulación tenemos una chica comprometida que secuestrar_ Su sonrisa se ancho.

El menor de los gemelos asintió, Hao tomo una copa de vino su venganza ya iba a comenzar y el tenia toda las de ganar. Bebió el vino de un trago miro en el balcón a la rubia. Una guerra iba a comenzar y Anna estaba con la familia menos indicada y en un lugar incorrecto.

**_CONTINUARA…._**

**LOVEHAO: No fue nada jejeje, siempre sorprendo a todas las personas. Desde el tercer capitulo las cosas serán mas emocionantes o asi se ve en mi mente jijiji XD**

**Angeline-dbz: Te prometo, te juro que lo voy a continuar ya que es mejor tarde que nunca. Yo jamás abandonare un proyecto por descuidado que este siempre me acuerdo. Gracias por tu review me animaste mucho por continuarlo**

**Love Ana: Que bueno que te guste espero que sigas leyéndolo hasta el final**

**DjPuMa13g: gracias, si yo también ame esa parte es una de mis favoritas, no te preocupes por que a mi también me emociono cuando se trata de chicos anime (demasiado la primera vez que vi a Ren y a Hao comencé a saltar y a gritar feliz)**

**Lokilove: Que bueno que te guste, y sobre el Lyserg x Anna es bueno ver cosas nueva otros capítulos tendrán un poco mas de la niñez de ellos dos juntos.**

**Hanna Usi: Gracias por decir que soy ingeniosa y practica eres muy tierna, se que LysergxAnna es rara pero es una de mis favoritas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen la tardanza pero tenia las pruebas de lapso y unos quince años de una amiga estaba súper estresada en fin aquí esta la conti.**

**UN ATAQUE Y UN SECUESTRO NO TAN FACIL**

Los minutos pasaron Yoh y la tripulación veían expectantes a su capitán

-Cual es el plan_ Pregunto Kalim

-Animar una fiesta y hacer que una señorita se divierta un rato_Sonrío cínicamente Hao

-Dinos con quien vamos a pelear para irme_ Hablo Ren aburrido

Los demás asintieron, Yoh miraba a la joven rubia se veía tan indefensa entre tantas cosas al igual que el hace muchos años Manta miro el castaño menor jalo el brazo de este indicándole que escuchara a Hao.

-Yoh lucharas contra el príncipe verde Ren contra el de peinado ridículo Horohoro contra el cabeza de brócoli parlante los demás ataquen a los que se les aparezcan en su camino si me necesitan estaré raptando a una dama tienen alguna duda.

Todos negaron sacando sus armas. Yoh comenzó a pelear con Lizerg ambos mostraban lo mejor sin mostrar debilidad ante el enemigo con una meta diferente en sus mentes. Ren y Horohoro peleaban sin ninguna dificultad mientras que Hao salía hacia el balcón con una sonrisa cerro la puerta de cristal mirando a su rubia victima.

-Bonita noche verdad Lady Kyoyama_ hablo al estar junto a la joven sentandose en el barandal

-Si es muy hermosa_ respondió tristemente la joven_usted no es el joven que bailo conmigo

-Ahora eso no importa lo que realmente importa es que usted viene conmigo_terminó sacando su espada

-Tan desesperado estas por conseguir novia

-Tan desesperada estas por conseguir un novio que te saque de aquí_dijo el moreno bajándose del barandal en un rápido movimiento quedando detrás de Anna_ que hasta imaginas cosas_termino susurrándole en el oído.

Anna se sorprendió por la cercanía y el atrevimiento de aquel joven, la joven frunció el ceño se giro lista para darle una cachetada sorpresivamente el capitán la detuvo con una sonrisa.

-Con eso no me vas a detener

-Que iluso eres_la rubia sonrio_aun tengo mi otra mano

Anna le dio a Hao una cachetada con su mano izquierda, la mejilla del pirata quedo roja y el sorprendido. La Kyoyama aprovecho la sorpresa del pirata para entrar al salón encontrándose con una gran pelea, miro a Ryu desarmado mientras era apuntado por un joven chino tomo una espada del piso aproximándose rápidamente a ellos bloqueando el ataque con la espada.

-No le importa que yo me una a esta pelea

-Una dama con usted no debería empuñar una espada

-Y usted no debería estar atacando mi casa

La Kyoyama miro a el castaño caminar hacia ellos el Asakura le sonrío Ryu miro la misma dirección encontrándose con el hombre que no le agradaba.

-Ryu toma no muras_la rubia le cedió la espada al encopetado_ si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer

La rubia vio una espada en el aire con agilidad gatuna dio varias piruetas para tomarla quedando sobre una mesa, se fijo mejor en el lugar algunos invitados heridos antes de poder observar mas el capitán había lanzado una daga la cual callo el la mesa.

-Falló capitán

-Ja quien dice que te apuntaba a ti si yo quisiera matarte ya lo fuera hecho_ Respondió Hao_ Ahora ven conmigo

-No nunca iré contigo_ Anna apretó más la espada

El moreno sonrió esta sí que era una chica única no todos los días se veía a una mujer de alta sociedad refinada empuñando con perfección una espada esto si que era curioso.

-Peleare con usted pero no aquí no quiero que se distraiga vamos sígame a menos que quieras que mate a todos en esta fiesta

-Que generoso y lindo eres_ Menciono con sarcasmo la rubia

El capitán comenzó a caminar miro sobre sus hombro y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver que la chica lo seguía con el ceño notablemente fruncido, el joven se detuvo en el balcón de antes miro nuevamente a la oji-negro la tomo por la cintura para luego saltar hasta el techo del lugar al bajar a la mujer esta lo miro más enojada que antes.

-Aquí si estaremos a gusto espero que no se corte con la espada sería una pena que su carita de princesa tenga un rasguño

-No se preocupe por mi después de todo yo no lo are por usted

Tras esas palabras ambos con espadas en manos comenzaron a pelear, cada vez que Hao la acorralaba ella encontraba la forma de alejarlo con la espada. El capitán la acorralo nuevamente ella ya enojada le devolvió el ataque haciendo que el joven se alejara notablemente.

-Me impresiona que una mimada sepa pelear

-No soy una mimada y hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi ummm

-Asakura Hao y usted tampoco sabe nada de mi

El castaño ataco a la rubia la cual lo esquivo con rapidez, ella comenzó a moverse de una forma antes vista parecía que estuviera bailando el chico la miro por unos minutos para después imitar sus movimientos al acercarse lo suficiente Hao tomo la mano izquierda de la joven atrayéndola hasta el subió un poco su espada dispuesto a atacarla ella al ver venir el movimiento la subió también haciendo que las espadas chocaran frente a sus rostros se miraron durante unos minutos.

El oji-marrón se comenzó a acercar mientras veía los rosados labios de la mujer, antes de hacer una tontería se separó lo que la rubia aprovecho para atacarlo las espadas chocaban en manera de ataque en uno de esos la espada de la Kyoyama término clavada en el suelo. Ella en un ágil movimiento poso su mano en el piso mientras que con su pie hacia caer a el Asakuray la espada rodar lejos de ellos. El joven Asakura sonrió en el piso mientras hacía que la rubia se callera se giró para quedar sobre ella.

-Ríndete y ven conmigo

-Jamás_ Sentencio la rubia

El capitán sonrió como le gustaba obligar a las personas lentamente se fue acercando a la joven debajo de él, se paró al estar a unos centímetros de sus labios sonrió con la vista fija en su objetivo Anna comenzó a forcejar sabía bien lo que el hombre tramaba y no le gustaba nada. Una espada paso cerca de la pareja ambos giraron su vista encontrándose con Liserg e Yoh el último con las manos atadas.

-No te atrevas a tocar de nuevo a MI ANNA_ Hablo colérico el joven Diethel

Hao se levantó enojado porque aquel idiota verde interrumpía su diversión tomo la espada que antes le habían lanzado para luego tirarla hacia Yoh, las manos del menor quedaron libres tomo su espada apuntando a Liserg.

-Yoh no te metas esta pelea será entre el verde y yo y no dejes que ella se meta

Hao y Liserg comenzaron a pelear mientras que el menor se acercaba a la joven mientras que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie ella lo miro desconfiada.

-Tranquila no te are nada yo soy Yoh Asakura_ El joven le sonrió cálidamente

Ella acepto la mano del joven pirata se puso de pie lo miro por unos minutos este joven era diferente a su hermano en Yoh se podía ver la inocencia la felicidad y esa mirada trasmitía confianza le sonrió levemente acto que lo hizo sonrojar.

-Soy Anna Kyoyama veo que usted es más civilizado que su hermano

-Yoh deja de hablar con la chica que vamos a secuestrar_ Dijo algo celoso el mayor

-Eso no se los permitiré jamás se llevaran a Anna

Con más fuerza las espadas chocaban ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder Lyserg pelaba con odio mientras que Hao lo hacía divertido Anna miraba la pelea esperando que el pirata perdiera Yoh tenía una sonrisa dibujada durante toda la pelea con el peli-verde consiguió sacar lo mejor del enemigo y así saber que ese joven no era rival para su hermano. Abajo la pelea seguía los guardias protegían a toda costa a los civiles Marion miro a los guardias comenzó a tirarles flechas desde un extremo del salón cubriendo a Matilda que con su espada atravesaba a los guardias que se cruzaban por su camino al igual que Kanna.

-Por qué el amo Hao tarda tanto en secuestrar a una niña Marion lo haría más rápido_ Hablo la Marion aburrida

-Deja al amo Hao haga lo suyo y no te desesperes_ Le hablo Kanna

-Aunque no le haría mal apurarse_ Hablo la última del trio flor

Hao y Lyserg seguían en su pelea al chocar una vez más las espadas Hao hizo girarlas para luego darle un fuerte golpe hacia arriba haciendo que la mano de Lyserg soltara la espada y esta quedara encajada en un árbol, el peli-marrón tiro a el comandante al piso poso su pie sobre el pecho de este y la espada sobre el cuello con decisión de matarlo.

-NO_ Se escuchó el grito de la rubia_ No lo mates y… yo iré contigo pero deja a Lyserg

Hao la miro sonrió le quito la espada del cuello al general.

-No lo hagas Anna mi vida no vale tu libertad

-Eso lo decidiré yo respeta mi decisión

El capitán con el mango de la espada dejo inconsciente a Lyserg. Se aproximó a su hermano le hizo una señal con la cabeza Yoh asintió para luego desaparecer miro a Anna la ato de manos y pies para que no se escapara la cargo como una princesa.

-Sabes eres la niña que más me costo secuestrar

-Debería sentirme alagada por eso

-Ja has lo que quieras

El Asakura saltó del techo hasta un árbol tomo impulso saltando de árbol en árbol con la gitana en sus manos. El joven se detuvo en el muelle vio su barco para luego abordarlo, dejo a Anna en el piso del barco contemplo a su tripulación reunida sonrió triunfante.

-Alcen las velas levanten el ancla nos vamos de este lugar

Al terminar de decir esto se colocó detrás del timón mientras que el viento meneaba sus largos cabellos, al estar lejos del muelle le hizo una señal a Opacho para que trajera a la prisionera.

-Capitán quien es ella_ Pregunto Fausto VIII

-Ella es Anna Kyoyama niña ellos son Fausto, Opacho, Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, Matilda, Marion, Kanna, Silver, Kalim, Lee py long, Manta a y claro la esposa de Fausto Elisa y la esposa de Lee py long Jun_ Al nombrarlos cada uno hizo un gesto para ser reconocidos

Silver tomo el timón mientras que Hao se aproximaba a la rubia prisionera le tomo la barbilla le dio una sonrisa cínica.

-Te voy a desatar pero debes portarte bien_ Miro de reojo a Ren_ Dame tu espada Ren

El oji-ámbar miro a la Kyoyama con el ceño fruncido con aburrimiento le lanzo la espada Hao la atrapo la alzo para luego cortar la cuerda que ataba los pies y las manos de la chica.

En la mansión Kyoyama Nichrome junto con Ryu identificaban a los heridos, Chocolove buscaba desesperado a Anna subió a el techo donde se encontró a un golpeado Lyserg corrió hacia él. En el mueble de la sala el Diethel se encontraba recostado sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-ANNA!_ Grito el peli-verde captando la mirada de los que se encontraban ahí_ Ryu Chocolove reúnan a las tropas iremos tras esos piratas que se llevaron a Anna

-Diethel espero que traiga sana y salva a Anna_ Se expresó molesta Kino_ Nichrome te necesito aquí tu no iras el resto tiene mi permiso de ir

Todos se fueron dejando a Lyserg solo, el se fue hacia una ventana miro a través de ella ese Pirata pagara muy caro al atreverse a llevar a Anna cuando lo encontrara no tendría compasión alguna miro la luna enseguida pensó en la rubia como la extrañaba pero pronto estarían de nuevo juntos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Eh bueno soy nueva narrando batallas y pues disculpen si me quedo fatal esa parte u.ù El siguiente capítulo va aparecer mucho del pasado de Lyserg y Anna…**

**Love Anna: Disculpa la demora estaba un poco ocupada.**

**Angeline-dbz: jajaja perdona aquí esta el capi yo también desearía ser Anna *_* por Hao. la venganza de Hao tiene una razón la cual aun no diré pero esa venganza esta ligada con la casa de Anna.**

**Hanna Usui: jijiji gracias aunque no creo ser ten buena narrando ^/^ y la infancia de Lyserg y Anna será el próximo capitulo.**

**Anna West: eh bueno gracias me alegra que te encante.**

**LoveHao: Tengo preparados muchos celos para acercar a Hao y Anna. El amor vendrá en un futuro y el sufrimiento los capítulos finales este fic va para rato.**

**Andrea: Aquí esta la conti espero que te guste**

**me disculpo nuevamente si no narre bien las batallas les prometo que mejorare.**

**sin mas me despido hasta la próxima actualización nos leemos luego**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola quería aprovechar que no estoy ocupada y que salí de vacaciones ah voy a tratar de actualizar de viernes al domingo así que esta semana abra doble episodio hoy y el fin de semana ^.^ ahora el fic con la niñez de Lyserg y Anna.**

**EL PASADO DEL DIETHEL**

Los rayos del sol se hicieron presentes la suave brisa marina tocaba las velas del mástil, Anna miraba silenciosamente a cada pirata que caminaban sin importarle su presencia. Hao la miro esa chica era muy linda si no fuera porque es una Kyoyama diría que es la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que hubiera conocido.

Un pequeño rubio camino hacia la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras era observado por un guapo oji-ambar, al estar frente a ella tocio un poco para llamar su atención.

-Hola señorita yo soy Manta Omaya y tengo 18 años

Anna lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Cállate enano cabezón

-Mi cabeza no es tan grande_ Entristeció Manta_ Es un poco más grande que lo normal pero no se nota mucho y no soy tan pequeño

Hao rió esa rubia era buena para los insultos, Yoh miro la escena con su sonrisa habitual camino hacia ellos poso su mano sobre el hombro de Manta. El Omaya miro a su amigo para luego alejarse aún triste. La rubia miro seria al castaño él le dedico su sonrisa.

-No creo que este bien que le hables así a Manta_ Le hablo con delicadeza Yoh

Anna lo miro con el ceño fruncido, Ren miraba aburrido a Yoh y a la rubia Horohoro se acercó a él con una sonrisa galante mirando la escena.

-Es linda no?_ El peli-celeste pregunto

-No es solo una niña presumida y amargada que no duraría mucho sola en el mar

-Jajaja entonces se parece mucho a ti_ Comento asiendo enojar a su acompañanta

-Que rayos dices Gandul no nos parecemos en nada

Ren lo miro enojado y Horohoro le dedicaba la misma mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya vasta ambos tenemos un largo camino por recorrer y si ustedes se callaran sería más rápido_ Los regaño Matilda

-A mí no me mandas niña yo soy el gran Ren Tao y nadie me dice que hacer

-Quieres discutir eso con Hao o Jun_ Se burló el Usui

-Cállate!

Yoh los miraba con una sonrisa en ese barco siempre había como divertirse, desvió su mirada a su compañera tomo su mano llevándola con los chicos al estar frente a ellos sonrió divertido al verlos pelear mientras que los demás trataban inútilmente de ignorarlos sin éxito alguno aunque estuvieran acostumbrados a esta escena de Ren y Horokeu peleando siempre llamaban la atención de toda la tripulación aunque siempre se insultaban y pocas veces habían llegado a los golpes ambos eran buenos amigos a su extraña manera pero así era.

-No deberían detenerlos_ Le pregunto Anna al castaño

-No así ellos demuestran que son los mejores amigos_ Le sonrió el Asakura

Anna lo miro confundida jamás había visto a amigos que se trataran de esa forma y menos Los Mejores Amigos, Yoh la miro mientras posaba su mano en la barbilla tratando de explicarlo.

-Veras ellos demuestran su amistad de forma diferente a las demás lo hacen en forma de insultos y peleas Ren no le gusta expresar mucho sus sentimientos y Horohoro le gusta molestarlo pero si alguno necesita ayuda hacen cualquier cosa para ir con él en su ayuda como cuando J…

-Yoh cállate y deja de contarle a esta mocosa estupideces_ Le reprocho Ren

-A quien le dices mocosa Aleta de Tiburón

Hao sonrió Anna era tan agresiva y encantadora a la vez eran dos cosas que disfrutaba de las mujeres.

-Repítelo si te atreves mocosa

-Qué acaso tu Aleta de Tiburón no te deja escuchar bien

-Ahora sí! niñita date por muerta

-Quien lo va a ser tú? No me agás reír

Horokeu tomo a Ren tratando de detenerlo esa rubia sabia como sacarlo de sus casillas muy rápido, Anna sonreía triunfante mientras que su acompañante la miraba un poco sorprendido por las agallas que tenía. Hao miro la escena iba a tener problemas con esos dos desde ahora le hizo una señal a Opacho el pequeño asintió caminando hasta el gemelo menor.

-Yoh el amo Hao le encargo a Opacho que te digiera que ya es hora de que lleves a la señorita a su camarote

-La quiero viva así que si alguno de ustedes le hace algo él se encargara de castigarlos no le hagan nada_ Hao miro a toda la tripulación dejando a entender el mensaje

Ren le dio una mirada fulminante a la rubia para luego soltarse con brusquedad alejándose, la Kyoyama caminaba junto a él castaño y al peli-celeste aun divertida por la reacción del joven Tao.

-Si no quieres morir te aconsejo que no hagas eso Ren es muy bueno cuando lo conoces y te ganas su confianza pero si ases lo mismo que hace rato y en tu circunstancias date por muerta tienes suerte de que yo estuviera ahí_ Le confeso el Usui serio su expresión cambio rápidamente_ Jajajaja Aleta de tiburón niña y a me agradas pero ten más cuidado con el señor súbito de hielo

Yoh se mantuvo al margen pero al escuchar lo último su sonrisa se ensancho. La puerta era de madera muy fina el Usui la abrió dejando pasar a los otros dos mientras él se alejaba era muy bella la habitación tenía una alfombra roja con una estrella blanca en todo el suelo las paredes eran de color perla la cama tenía una finas sabanas de color carmín sobre ella había un vestido muy familiar para Anna, esta miro a su compañero él le sonrió.

-Este camarote te lo cedió mi hermano y el vestido pues jijiji Silver lo tomo de una habitación muy lujosa y lo trajo para ti

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 0 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

Lyserg miraba el horizonte preocupado por la rubia como fue tan débil para dejar que ese pirata la secuestrara y por qué de todos los piratas tenía que ser un Asakura ese apellido lo despreciaba desde que lo escucho por primera vez y al igual que aquella vez no pudo hacer nada miro el horizonte comenzando a recordar.

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = X = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

_Una semana había pasado desde que Ryu llevo a Anna a la mansión Kyoyama, la niña nunca hablaba con nadie ni comía solo estaba en el jardín sentada debajo de un árbol de manzanas. Un pequeño peli-esmeralda la observaba desde una ventana de la casa le daba mucha curiosidad esa niña un hombre se acercó a él, poso su mano sobre el hombro del niño asiendo que el oji-esmeralda lo viera._

_-Que pasa Lyserg_ Pregunto el comandante_

_-Nada padre solo que esa niña pues está muy sola y se ve tan triste_

_El hombre miro a su hijo sonrió esa rubia había logrado conquistarlo sin siquiera hablarle._

_-Así parece_ Puso su mano en el mentón simulando pensar_ Ah ya sé por qué no vas a jugar con ella y la animas un poco_ Le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Si eso hare te veo luego padre_ El pequeño comenzó a correr_

_El hombre lo miro sonriente siguiendo su camino hasta la oficina de los gobernante, Lyserg encontró a la niña en el mismo árbol se aproximó hacia Anna sentándose a su lado ella no se molestó en mirarlo._

_-Hola soy Lyserg y tu cómo te llamas_ El peli-esmeralda le regalo una sonrisa_

_Anna lo voltio a ver fríamente, el miro hacia arriba encontrándose con varias manzanas se paró comenzando a subir al árbol la rubia lo miro con sorpresa y un poco preocupada poniéndose de pie._

_-Que rayos haces baja de ahí ahora mismo te puedes caer_

_-No te preocupes estaré bien_

_El Diethel tomo dos manzanas rojas las guardo en sus bolsillos, comenzó a bajarse con cuidado la rama donde se encontraba comenzó a romperse el pequeño se puso en otra rama para no caer, desde abajo la niña lo miraba preocupada al bajar la pequeña suspiro relajada._

_-Por qué hiciste eso quieres lastimarte o morir…_

_-Ja fuera valido la pena el a verme lastimado al menos ahora me hablas_ La interrumpió el niño_ Toma _

_Lyserg le dio a Anna una manzana roja la rubia lo miro sorprendida todo esto era por una simple manzana._

_-Por esto fue que casi mueres por una simple manzana_

_-Suena tonto si tú lo dices así_

_-Soy Anna es un gusto conocerte Lyserg_

_-Igualmente Annita_

_La pequeña se sorprendió su expresión se convirtió en una sonrisa, los niños cada vez estaban más unidos y la rubia comía como antes y hablaba más que cuando llego. Un año paso con rapidez la rubia miraba por la ventana de su cuarto algo aburrida al toparse con un niño de su edad con afro hablando con Lyserg y Ryu sintió curiosidad saber de quien se trataba comenzó a correr al girar por uno de los pasillos tropezó con un hombre._

_-Auch_

_-Hola pequeña ten más cuidado_ El hombre levanto a Anna para luego alejarse_

_La Kyoyama miro por unos momentos a el extraño hombre para luego seguir con su camino, llego donde había visto a los chicos se sorprendió al no encontrarlos suspiro resignada un moreno se acercó quedando detrás de ella._

_-Hola güerita soy Chocolove_ Le hablo el chico del afro asustando a la rubia_

_-Hola Annita veo que ya conociste a Chocolove_ Lyserg sonrió_

_-Doña Anna está más bella_ Le hablo el hombre de peinado extravagante_

_-Ryu Lyserg tenemos que hablar con ustedes_ Les hablo Kino con autoridad_

_Anna miro a su abuela junto con aquel hombre extraño su abuelo a Lyserg y a Ryu alejarse miro al moreno que le sonreía con complicidad._

_-Vamos a ver qué está pasando_

_Anna asintió caminando seguida de Chocolove, la puerta dela oficina se encontraba semi-abierta los niños se escondieron a los lados siendo tapados por las plantas. Kino se sentó junto a su esposo mientras les hacía una señal a los tres para que se sentaran._

_-Lyserg el señor Crome tiene algo que decirte_

_-Niño perdona unos piratas emboscaron a tu padre y lo mataron lo siento no pude hacer nada_

_-Qué?_ El pequeño estaba en shock_ E… eso no es cierto n... no es verdad_

_-Tranquilízate Lyserg_ Ryu trato de ponerle la mano en su hombro_

_-No, no me toques_

_El niño salió corriendo mientras que la rubia lo seguía, al entrar en el cuarto del peli-esmeralda se fijó que estaba vacío se acostó en el piso cerca de la cama donde vio a su amigo debajo de la cama el aún no se percataba de la presencia de la rubia._

_-Lyserg estas bien_

_Anna la miro preocupada el niño salió de debajo de la cama mientras que la abrazaba en este momento lo que más necesitaba era a su Annita._

_-U… unos piratas mataron a mi padre _ un sollozo escapo de sus labios_ Porque todas las personas que quiero se me van primero mi madre que murió al yo tener 1 año y ahora mi padre la única persona que me queda eres tu mi Annita_

_La rubia lo abrazo fuertemente ella sabía cómo era perder a dos personas más importantes de tu vida se alejó un poco secando las lágrimas de Lyserg._

_-Tranquilo Lyserg te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón_

_Los días pasaron Crome se convirtió en el consejero Anna ayudaba a Chocolove a entrenar al igual que a Lyserg ambos tenían una meta y la iban a cumplir mientras que la rubia quería saber cómo protegerse si algo malo pasaba. Un joven de 16 años con varios rasguños entraba en la oficina de los gobernantes, los ancianos y Lyserg miraron al extraño joven._

_-Yo soy el hermano de Crome mi nombre es Nichrome vengo a informales que a mi hermano lo mataron unos piratas_ Su mirada era sombría y a la vez devastada_ Según lo que me dijo mi hermano eran los mismos que asesinaron al comandante Diethel_

_Lyserg miro asombrado al fin sabría el nombre del bastardo que asesino a su padre._

_-Cómo fue todo? Quien fue?_

_-Estábamos en el barco de regreso para acá cuando dos piratas aparecieron en nuestro barco junto con dos niños mi hermano me ordeno buscar a el capitán e informarle cuando vi al muerto capitán regrese con mi hermano esos piratas lo mataron pude ver como el hombre tenía en su regazo a la mujer muerta los niños no estaban por ninguna parte tome la espada lleno de ira y lo mate n… no quería pero la rabia me segó_

_-No importa igual eso era lo que merecían_ Se expresó enojado Lyserg_

_-Dime los nombres_

_-Asakura eso es lo que oí decir antes de buscar al capitán ah y esos dos niños eran hijos de los que mataron a mi hermano_

_-Ya veo dime niño quieres quedarte aquí_ Pregunto Kino_

_-Que es lo que planeas_ Susurro su esposo_

_-Nada solo que aún no tenemos un nuevo consejero Lyserg el puesto de comandante está hecho para ti cuando cumplas 16 será tuyo ahora retírate_

_El oji-esmeralda asintió mientras se alejaba, ya no buscaría venganza después de todo solo quedaban unos niños que no tenían culpa de lo que sus padres habían hecho pero aun así quería vengarse tomo su espada mientras practicaba con unos muñecos._

_-"Asakura"_

_Jamás lo olvidaría si los sobrevivientes llegaban a ser algo indebido los mataría sin piedad alguna al pensar esto degolló al muñeco._

_**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = x = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**_

Asakura está ves si habían llegado lejos no tendría compasión alguna los mataría a ambos solo le importaba recuperar a su Anna Chocolove llego hasta el preocupado.

-Yo también la extraño pero estoy seguro que la encontraremos y si llega a tener un solo rasguño yo mismo golpeare a esos piratas

-Puedes golpear a los que quieras pero los Asakura son míos

Chocolove pudo notar un gran enojo en los ojos del comandante y eso no era bueno es una situación como esta era mejor estar calmado pero como si una persona tan especial estaba perdida.

-Los barcos están listos pueden irse_ Les comunico el consejero_ Pero les recomiendo que lleven un mapa el mar es muy extenso y cualquiera se puede perder

Ambos asintieron comenzando a caminar en este momento la guerra había comenzado y contra esos Asakura cualquier medida precavida los podría llevar a la victoria. Un barco pirata con velas en forma de X zarpaba del bosque de Fumbari un rubio miro a su capitana y luego a las gitanas capturadas.

-Con ellas encontraremos muy rápido a Hao y a Ren y los hare pagar por lo que me hicieron_ La capitana tenía una voz angelical_ Ahora díganme sus nombres o si no

El rubio las hizo ver un ataul de torturas

-Pi… Pirika y ella es mi prima Tamao

La peli-celeste miraba asustada al igual que la peli-rosado pero sabían una cosa su princesa muy pronto las sacaría de todo eso…

**CONTINUARA…**

**UMMM haber este es el pasado de Lyserg y el punto de vista de Nichrome de lo que paso con los Asakura pero faltan dos testigos que vieron toda la escena así que muy pronto verán el pasado asakura. Quien será esa chica que buscara con Hao y Ren si quieren saber sigan leyendo nos vemos…**

**Love Anna: Bueno de ahora en adelante actualizare los fines de semana si no tengo muchas cosas que hacer.**

**Angeline-dbz: Jejeje yo también amo esa escena y que lo digas tiene una suerte jajaja.**

**Andrea: Aquí está la continuación espero que la disfrutes.**

**Hanna Usui: Que cosas dices ^/^ haces que me sonroje jijiji**

**Pues ummm nos leemos el fin de semana un beso…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como prometí aquí está el 5to capitulo espero que lo disfruten cada vez más cerca del romance de Hao y Anna XD…**

**UN BESO Y UNA RIVALIDAD REVIVIDA**

El cabello castaño de Hao se movía al compás de la brisa marina, amaba el mar desde muy pequeño le había tomado mucho afecto. Un gran riscos con dos caminos diferentes que llegaban a un mismo lugar el izquierdo era el que normalmente tomaban desde que su padre era el capitán, luego miro el derecho siempre quiso saber que había en ese lugar, su padre jamás le conto después de todo el murió cuando Hao tenía 9 años por culpa de un hombre que fue enviado por los Kyoyayama.

Miro otra vez los caminos no tenía prisa de ir a descansar podría ir primero por una aventura sonrió giro el timón algunos de su tripulación lo miraron confundidos en todos los años que llevaban con el Asakura jamás había tomado esa ruta, una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en su rostro listo para lo que pasara a partir de ahora.

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 0 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

Pirika comenzó a ponerse mareada y no sabía porque ella no se mareaba con facilidad al mientras que su prima miraba el techo de la prisión del barco cada cosa que había predicho ya estaban comenzando a suceder suspiro como desearía decirle la verdad a todos y terminar con tanto sufrimiento pero no podía interferir con el destino ya había hecho suficiente con decirle a Anna sobre la daga pero no podía permitir que la tragedia siguiera.

Miro a su prima se acercó a ella poso una mano en el hombro de ella sin poder evitarlo más la peli-azul se desmayó su alma salía de su cuerpo, la peli-rosado miro el alma que se iba con rapidez suspiro ya había llegado el momento Pirika tenía su la primera visión, recordó su primera vez hace un año sin duda era una experiencia única y a la vez un poco aterradora su alma salió de su cuerpo antes de poder hacer algo una corriente de aire se la llevo entro a un cuerpo que no era el suyo veía todo lo que pasaba siendo la persona que tenía ese destino, Tamao a lo largo de su vida había experimentado muchas muertes de cuerpos que no eran el suyo pero sin duda los sentía al estar en ellos ya cualquiera estuviera traumada pero al estar acostumbrada no le afectaba tanto como la primera vez.

Se preguntó si Pirika tendría una proyección del pasado o un pronóstico del futuro o una mirada al presente de otra persona muy pronto lo descubriría. Había una forma de saberlo cuando tenías una visión de estos tres tiempos; la del pasado era solo cuando tocabas a la persona o mirabas sus ojos era la única forma de ver el pasado así que esa no era, el presente era más fácil empiezas a sentir el aura de esa persona luego sin saber cómo te ves a ti misma en el cuerpo del sujeto viendo lo que le pasa pero sin perjudicar sus pensamientos y su decisión eso lo puedes hacer cuando lo desees pero tienes que estar concentrada es ese aura, el futuro ese entrabas al cuerpo de la persona sentías todo como si fuera tu cuerpo y durabas hasta el momento que tu decidieras si te mataban podrías volver a tu cuerpo sin heridas después de todo ese no era tu futuro ni tu destino.

Pirika despertó miro a su prima tratando de explicarle todo.

-Tamao estuve en el cuerpo de un chico con cabello celeste lo que predijiste se está haciendo realidad se dirigen a ese lugar donde si no tienen cuidado podrán morir con ellos van seis mujeres contando a la princesa que haremos?

-Nada ellos no morirán por ahora su destino es otro_Tamao miro a su prima_Todo saldrá bien

-Pero me preocupa esta pirata

-Jeanne no nos hará nada lo que busca ella es venganza por lo que dos chicos le hicieron una venganza absurda por lo que ella misma se provocó

-Odio que hables en clave_Se enojo la de pelo azulino

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 0 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

El agua se encontraba tranquila Hao miraba listo para cualquier cosa, Yoh estaba aburrido su hermano le había ordenado cuidar a Anna una idea paso por la mente del menor abrió la puerta con una sonrisa sin dar explicación alguna le tomo la mano llevándola hasta arriba.

Una gran roca se veía a lo lejos Hao miro aburrido este camino sí que era aburrido, miro a su hermano junto a la rubia que no le había pedido que la cuidara, la chica se soltó del agarre del menor mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta Jun la cual estaba sentada en un barril de vino. Ren miraba molesto esa chiquilla era irritante, una suave melodía llego hasta sus oídos era una melodía hipnotizadora sintió como el mar lo llamaba.

Los demás chicos sintieron lo mismo Hao soltó el timón comenzando a caminar, Kanna miro seria esta situación era muy extraña Eliza sabía lo que era tomo un extremo de una soga.

-Aten a los chicos Sirenas los están hipnotizando alguien tome el control del barco

-Ya la oyeron chicas vamos rubia sabes manejar un barco_Matilda le pregunto a Anna

-No mucho

-Tu eres la única que sabe toma el timón y mantennos en curso

Silver y Kalim caminaba embobado por la plancha mientras del agua salía una mujer con cabello rubio no traía ropa solo era cubierta por unos tatuajes en todo el cuerpo de color igual que el mar, Marion tomo dos sogas con rapidez las giro un poco para luego atar a los hombre amarrando el otro extremo al mástil Kanna sujetaba a Manta y a Opacho que se aproximaban a una niña con el mismo tatuaje que la rubia, Jun se lanzó sobre Lee sujetándole la pierna con una cuerda atada en el mástil corrió hacia Ren cayendo arriba del para que no se parara ante él había otra con anteojos de pelo verde.

Matilda tomo a Horohoro las cuerdas se habían acabado, Marion llego hasta la espalda del menor Asakura tomo a de los brazos si no estuviera hipnotizado le doliera mucho Yoh poniéndolo Eliza abraso a su esposo con fuerza.

Anna manejaba el barco pronto llegarían a esa roca y no iba a chocar miro todas estaban ocupadas tratando de que ninguno se liberara miro algo moverse… Hao! Se habían olvidado de él, una mujer de cabello rojizo lo estaba llamando era una de las sirenas suspiro se iba a odiar después de eso corrió hacia él, la cintura de Sally estaba rodeada de agua puso sus labios lista para besar a Hao después de eso sería suyo y lo mataría el Asakura hizo lo mismo acercándose más, un pequeño choque en el lado derecho del barco hizo que las personas en el barco se deslizaran unos centímetros y que las sirenas regresaran al agua furiosas tan cerca y tan lejos.

Anna se deslizo por la cubierta llegando a los brazos de Hao… bueno a sus labios, los chicos que habían estado hipnotizados contando a Hao salieron del trance. La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras que el joven sin poder evitarlo sus brazos se posesionaron de la cintura de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-"Que estoy haciendo por que la estoy besando es una Kyoyama debo odiarla pero debo admitir que se siente bien tiene un sabor a cerezo"

Si antes estaba sorprendida ahora estaba en Shock el joven la secuestro, la alejo de todos, la trato mal y ahora la besaba que rayos le pasaba.

-"Que demonios pasa aquí"_Ren miraba enojado

-"Hao me gano y yo que quería una novia que me ayudara a burlarme de Ren"

-"Hermano que haces"

Todos tenían su propio pensamiento sin saber que hacer Anna se recuperó del shock empujando a Hao para que la soltara, el castaño la miro con una sonrisa sínica una cachetada se estampo en su rostro.

-No me merecía eso_ Se expresó el capitán

Hao miro los rojos labios de ella sin importarle nada le tomo de la mano tirando con fuerza contra sí mismo sellando sus labios con los de él, esta vez no le importaba nada más que la mujer en sus brazos, Anna miro al hombre que volvía a besarla no negaba que era guapo y besaba muy muy bien pero él era un mal hombre no podía caer ante sus caprichos seguro esto era parte de un plan Ren cada vez se irritaba más. Con ambas manos alejo a el hombre su respiración era agitada cuando se recuperó lo miro con desprecio.

-No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo_Le dio otra cachetada para luego alejarse_ Oh si no sufrirás las consecuencias

La rubia miro a Yoh adolorido por la posición tan incómoda en la que se encontraba antes, camino con la mirada furiosa hasta el todos miraban en silencio Manta se asustó un poco tratando de liberarse inútilmente miro a su amigo por que se quedaba hay parado. Anna lo miro fríamente al estar frente a él.

-Llévame a el camarote no quiero estar aquí_ Yoh asintió

Manta suspiro relajado esa rubia lo ponía nervioso, Hao miro el extremo chocado del barco no era mucho el daño, se colocó en el timón ignorando las miradas de sus aliados. Ren bufo con fastidio alejándose.

-No se queden hay parados todavía falta para llegar

Todos comenzaron a hacer otra cosa, Yoh se encontraba sentado afuera de la habitación lanzando su naranja de arriba abajo hasta que esta se le cayó comenzando a rodar hasta el pie de su hermano, el de pelo corto sonrió.

-Yoh ve a remplazar a Ren recuerda que tú eres el único que sabe pasar por los acantilados yo llevo a la prisionera

Yoh asintió preocupado comenzando a alejarse, Hao camino hasta la puerta de lo que era su camarote antes de abrir escucho una hermosa voz de adentro del cuarto con cuidado abrió la puerta encontrándose con una hermosa rubia cantando con un bello vestido negro con rojo el mismo que había traído Silver para suerte del capitán estaba de espalda. Con cuidado se acercó a ella quedando detrás de ella poso su mentón en el hombro de ella esta se sorprendió.

-Creí que solo las sirenas podrían hipnotizarme pero veo que tu también_Le susurro

-Que te dije antes Asakura

-No se Annita lo único que recuerdo es haberte besado ah por cierto no lo haces nada mal

Hao la abrazo inhalando el aroma de cerezo. Ella trataba inútilmente de soltarse una cosa que sabía es que ese hombre era más fuerte físicamente que ella pero no permitiría que siguiera jugando con su mente, trato de zafarse del agarre de ese hombre. Él la soltó comenzando a caminar a la puerta.

-Ya casi llegamos vamos arriba si no vienes te llevo a la fuerza_Le sonrió_no te gustara

El barco entro a una oscura cueva sin ninguna iluminación Hao tomo una antorcha subió con agilidad se subió al mástil tomo impulso para saltar a uno de los extremos de la cueva se agarró de algo mientras dejaba la antorcha allí. Al caer en el barco toda la cueva se ilumino miro a su hermano tras el timón con luz o sin ella el sabia cada giro y cada centímetro de esta cueva. La luz del día se veía cada vez más ceca al fin habían llegado a casa tanto tiempo en el mar y al fin volvían a lo que llamaban su hogar desde hace muchos años.

Horohoro miro la isla era su lugar favorito lleno de plantas como le gustaba, Anna miro el lugar era sin duda muy hermoso si no estuviera con esos piratas podría de sir que es perfecto una bella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Ren miro enojado comenzando a alejarse lejos de ahí Hao lo siguió necesitaba hablar con él, Los piratas se fueron dejando a la rubia con los dos pequeños e Yoh los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa Asakura.

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 0 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

El barco de los X-Laws se encontraba en el mar varado la capitana miraba a las gitanas que tan difícil era decirle el escondite de Hao ya llevaban navegando sin un rumbo fijo pero se cansó mando a buscar a esas mujeres arrodilladas ante ella. Tamao miraba a la peli-plata luego a la persona que la sostenía para que no se moviera a estas alturas ya Anna habría besado a el capitán cada vez estaban más cerca de su predicción final un rubio que las miraba desde hacía mucho tiempo se acercó.

Miro con desprecio a las gitanas luego miro a Venstar y a Hans que sostenía fuertemente a ambas chicas, Meene miraba la escena 'la doncella de hierro' siempre había sido una chica muy tierna pero a conocer a el Asakura y al Tao todo cambio ya no era la misma peor se puso cuando ambos la hicieron sufrir junto con un tal Usui los detalles no los conocía solo sabía que desde ese día Jeanne había jurado vengarse de ambos.

Esto ya era el limite podía vengarse de ambos jóvenes pero por que tenía que meter a estas chicas en todo esto ellas no tenían la culpa de nada pero ante todo esto si Jeanne obtenía su venganza tal vez volvería hacer aquella chica que conoció hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Doncella no quieren colaborar

Jeanne miraba a ambas chicas que no entendían que si no colaboraban serian encerradas en la doncella de hierro siendo torturadas.

-Hablen díganme donde está el escondite de Hao como se llega a el

-Yo creí que ya sabias! no habías ido con Ren o fue con Hao? A lo olvidaba el que te llevo te tapo los ojos_Hablo burlesca Pirika

Tamao se sorprendió su prima tenía una gran manía de decir cosas que la matarían posiblemente.

-Insolente no le hables así a la doncella_Se expreso Larch

Hans apretó con fuerza a la peli celeste esta se quejó Tamao la miro luego a Jeanne.

-Pare esto

-Muéstrame el escondite de Hao

-Te lo diré pero no lastimen a Pirika

-Hans vasta

El hombre obedeció Jeanne miro el mar su venganza muy pronto se llevaría a cabo al fin Ren y Hao pagarían muy caro lo que le hicieron.

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 0 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

Lyserg estaba en un camarote mirando las distintas partes donde podrían encontrar a Anna les llevaría tiempo pero la encontrarían además tenían muchos barcos a su favor Chocolove llego hasta el diciéndole que esperaban sus instrucciones para separarse los barcos eran doce en total.

Con decisión Lyserg se colocó en el mástil miro todos los barcos que esperaban sus órdenes.

-Escuchen bien cada barco va a ir a una isla busque en cada piedra si es necesario encontraremos a Anna nos comunicaremos por los radios de cada barco no descansaremos hasta encontrarla entendido y traigan con ella a los canallas que se la llebaron

-SI_Se escucho el grito de cada barco

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 0 = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

Ren miro a Hao hacia unos minutos que lo había detenido y no le decía nada detrás de ellos se encontraba una cascada, ya arto el Tao hablo.

-Y bien que quieres?

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre Anna por que la tratas así

-Por nada_Contestó molesto

-Te recuerda a Jeanne?

Ren se molestó a un más al escuchar ese nombre por culpa de esa chica casi pierde todo lo importante para el al igual que Hao ella los utilizo solo para llegar a esta isla, lo manipulo de la peor manera fingió eso era lo único que sabía hacer fingir.

-No vayas a mentir te conozco sé cuándo mientes y cuando no

-Sí y no al ver a esa rubia recuerdo cuando Jeanne y yo salíamos y como me utilizo_Miro a otro lado_No porque ella es tan distinta a Jeanne

-Ambas tienen algo en común_Ren lo miro con una ceja alzada_Ambas lograron que nos sintiéramos atraído a ellas

-Yo no me siento atraído por esa chiquilla

Hao lo miro ambos sabían que eso no era verdad.

-Ren se cómo la miras te gusta aunque no lo admitas desde que defendió a ese hombre con copete de ti te comenzó a gustar en el barco no dejas de verla no la odiabas solo odiabas estarte enamorando y aunque de nuevo somos rivales no va a pasar lo mismo que con Jeanne nuestra amistad quedara intacta y no meteremos a nadie más en esto ah y ella decidirá con quien quiere estar

Hao le tendió la mano el oji-ámbar, tras unos momentos la estrechó con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Te llevo la delantera Ren jajajaja

Ren le sonrió esta vez no pasaría lo mismo de Jeanne todo sería diferente, la peli plateado solo lo uso para dar con esta isla pero tenía el presentimiento que la rubia era diferente Hao pudo haberse quedado con ella sin hacerle abrir los ojos pero él no era así ahora se arrepentía más por lo que había pasado años atrás por Jeanne aquella rivalidad era diferente era como si fueran enemigos… Hao le devolvió la sonrisa ese día era único había besado a la rubia Kyoyama era una de las cosas que jamás se había imaginado que pasaría y menos dos veces ah y aquella rivalidad del pasado un pasado que era mejor olvidar revivía la rivalidad pero de una manera diferente esta rivalidad no sería como la anterior sin importar lo que pasara y a quien eligiera la rubia ambos seguirían siendo amigos…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí como prometí la actualización jejeje Ren también le gusta la rubia quien ganara su corazón Lyserg Hao Ren Yoh o Horohoro.**

**Hanna Usui: Si cada vez más enredado muy pronto veras lo que paso con Jeanne Hao y Ren.**

**Gzn: Bueno acertaste, gracias por los ánimos me ayudaron bastante.**

**Angeline-dbz****: Si pobre Lyserg ya Hao empezó a enamorarse jajajajajajajajajaja espero que te gustara lo que paso en el barco**

**: Jejejeje aquí está la continuación**

**Estuve revisando y note que dos personas vieron mi fic y lo agregaron a sus favoritos así que ****ormaL92**** Y ****Crowleyhowley**** Espero que les siga gustando sin más se despide Anna Gabriela Tao Usui 'La Princesa de las Parejas Extrañas'**


End file.
